Bring Me To Life
by Moonchild10
Summary: Focuses around Devi. She's trying to figure out what to do with her life, and it's not going so well...
1. Let Me Be

Disclaimey: I own NOTHING except original story ideas! (and a squeaky rubber ducky, woo!) So don't yell at me about whether I own JTHM or IFS please. OK, now here goes. This one centers on Devi. She's my favorite Jhonen character, so I wanted to do one mainly about her. This is really weird people, so bear with me here! This is only my third real Jhonen fic. (other two called 'What makes you different', previously called "Cherry Flavored Ham", and 'Johnny's Downfall". OK. Here goes nothing, literally.

-Sent Information Transmitting-

Devi, a girl of around21 with magenta hair, entered her apartment after another long, pointless day. She heaved a great sigh and threw her long tan coat down on a chair. She needed a break from..existence. It was a deplorable life she led, and yet she tried to make something of it.

She sighed another sigh, though this time faintly, and slunk disheartened toward the bathroom. Once inside the room, she ran some hot bath water and slipped her pigtails out. Her hair hung just over her shoulders. She glanced into the mirror at her reflection. A pretty, slim young woman stared back at her coldly. That's not what she saw. She glared at the reflection. All she saw was a girl that was trying to move forward, but getting nowhere. A girl no man would ever care about enough to actually become a boyfriend. A girl who had pretty much only one friend in the world, and her friend, Tenna, drove her nuts sometimes.

"You're an idiot, Devi. A loser, and you'll never be anything. Fuck you," Devi hissed crossly at her likeness staring back at her. She slipped out of her garments and sunk slowly into the scalding bathwater.

She reached for the radio beside her bathtub (inappropriate electricity safety!) and switched it on. Devi lay back in the water, letting the music pour over her, freeing her for the moment.

Devi shot up in the warm water, realizing that she had fallen asleep. She switched the radio off and began to chew over some things. She thought of the worst dates she'd been on in her life. One with Eddie, some horny freak who she'd ended up getting in a car wreck with, and he'd almost bled to death. One with some other guy who'd ended up being a zombie (faint shudder) and sucked the blood from the waiter's head at 'Wok of Doom' and eaten his brain. One with some other guy who's shit in his pants, which she didn't even want to think about. And one with a guy named Johnny, Nny for short. It was so strange. The one with Nny had easily been the single best date she'd ever been on, and ended up the worst. He'd actually tried to kill her. As it had to end up, he was a homicidal maniac. And she'd had to kick his ass to avoid this. She hated that guy's guts. He'd made her like him so much, she'd almost gone as far as to fall in love with him, and then he's ripped it all apart. And it was so sad how all those feelings for him went right down the toilet. And she hated him. She'd liked him more than any guy she'd ever met, and now she hated him more than any guy she'd ever met.

She was such a weirdo. She was going crazy.

"Fuck," she muttered simply. The solitary word whispered through the silent apartment, and faded into nothing.

* * *

More soon, I guess.

Moonchild


	2. Cause You Don't Know What I Know

Disclaimey: I own none of Jhonen's work!

/ Devi entered her bedroom a while later, dry and clothed, and sat down on the floor. She stared at the painting of a doll, one she called Sickness. She felt like kicking herself. She found little enjoyment in anything these days; even painting had lost its joy. She started thinking about her past. All the stupid guys she'd dated, what a maniac Nny was, how pointless life seemed, Nny, How dumb she was, Nny... She grabbed a notepad and a pen and began to scrawl downa mess of angry,incoherant words.

She absolutely loathed him. His memory was enough to make her snarl and throw a jar of paint at the window. It broke against the glass, and paint splattered over everything.

"Oh shit, that was stupid. I just wasted my yellow," Devi said, calming down a bit.

She went over to the window and looked out over the dark alley behind her house. It was empty. Like her life. What was she gonna do? She had absolutely no ideas as to what she was going to do with her life. She needed a break from it all.

She picked up the phone and punched in seven digits. She waited a moment, until over the line she heard a cheerful "Hello?"

"Hi Tenna," Devi said.

"Oh. Hi Dev. What's up?" Tenna asked in a bubbly way. Tenna was way too giddy.

"Nothing. That's just it. I can't figure out what I'm gonna do with my life. It's getting more and more confusing. I just...need to figure out stuff for my future. So, what do you pronounce that I do?" Devi asked, throwing herself back on her sofa.

"Um...get away from your habitual life and surroundings and go stay somewhere else for a while. Be free for a few days," Tenna said.

"Like...?" Devi asked, poking at a small cigarette burn in her couch (where did that come from, she'd never smoked?).

"Um...go to a resort. Oh, I know! Stay in a hotel in Hawaii!" Tenna said happily. There came a characteristic squeak from her rubber skeleton doll, Spooky, over the phone line.

"Only one problem, Ten. Hotels & resorts cost m-o-n-e-y," Devi said.

"So?' Tenna asked.

"I don't have any. Well, I do, but not enough for one of those places. That job for NERVE publishing isn't making as much as I thought I would yet, since I can't get any of the work finished the way they want it. They just keep wanting it revised. So pricey places are out," Devi said. She thought she heard Tenna squeak Spooky again.

"Um...I dunno. You're the one with the ideas," Tenna said.

"Me? Ideas? Ha! I haven't had ideas in like a month," Devi

"Um, OK. Well, you could...could...I give up," Tenna said.

"It figures. So, I'm screwed, right?" Devi said.

"Yeah pretty much. Wait! What about your parents...I mean your dad?" Tenna asked.

"What about him?" Devi asked.

"Go visit him! It'll get you away from your hive, right? " Tenna said.

"You want me to visit my dad?" Devi asked.

"Yes," Tenna said.

"I can't! Do you realize that he would not be happy at all to see me? He said, when I wanted to move out, that I would never be able to make it out there! And I think he was right! Look at me! I'm working for some jackass book publishing company, drawing and painting pictures of science fiction shit, and I don't even like it!" Devi said.

"Aww c'mon Dev. He'd be happy to see you. He's your daddy! He hasn't seen you since you were seventeen!" Tenna said.

"It's only been a year! He just moved to that whatever-it's-called city last month. I can't go see him!" Devi said.

"Oh c'mon Devina! You gotta get out of your damn hive for a little while!" Tenna said. Devi winced.

"Don't call me that! Sheesh! You know I told you never to bring up my real name!" Devi said.

"OK OK jeez calm down! Why don't you go see your daddy?" Tenna asked.

"Ok Ten I'll think about it then. You don't have to pester," Devi said.

"Wanna go get something at Eat or Die?" Tenna asked eagerly.

"No," Devi said.

"Come on!" Tenna said.

"NO Tenna," Devi said.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on please?"

"No!"

"Oh you had a good time last time!"

"No I didn't."

"So? Maybe this time will be different."

"No, Tenna."

"Oh c'mon. I'll call you Devina again!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"OK fine. You win Ten."

"Yay!" Tenna said happily. The phone clicked off. Devi heard Tenna's door slam (she lived in the apartment two floors down) and she heard the sound of Tenna's footsteps on the stairs, and she heard the knock on the door. Then Tenna barged in before Devi answered.

"Ready to go?" Tenna asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Devi didn't answer. She picked up her coat and put it on. "Let's just go," she said.

"Kay!" Tenna said gleefully. They left the apartment building. Devi opened her car door. Tenna hopped into the passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt on. Devi sat down but decided not to bother with her seatbelt.

They started to drive.

Tenna kept squeaking Spooky, and it took a lot of self-control for Devi to keep from grabbing him and throwing him out the window.

A few minutes later they arrived at Eat or Die (Chinese cuisine). They went inside and sat down. They were sitting there talking when Devi looked over Tenna's shoulder.

"Oh merciful cheese no!" she said quietly.

"What?" Tenna asked.

"It's Johnny," Devi whispered, slouching down in her seat.

"The homicidal dude?" Tenna asked.

"Yeah. Is he gone?" Devi asked.

"Noppers," Tenna said calmly.

"Oh shit, oh holy sweet shit, I'm gonna die!" Devi said, staring at Nny sitting in his booth alone, eating egg rolls.

"Oh I dunno. He doesn't look like he's trying anything. He's just eating," Tenna said.

"He's insane. You don't know him. He's so...unhinged. He'll just be all nice, and then he'll flip out and kill somebody. Oh just...just let him go away!" Devi said.

"I think you're overreacting," Tenna said.

"Overreacting? Ya think? I don't think so!" Devi said, slouching lower in her seat.

* * *

More sooney.

Moonchild


	3. Unwell

Disclaimey: ya know the rest. By the way, in just about every chapter there's a song or two, and so far none of them have been by me. But there will be some by me in here. Beware. Not in this chapter. This one contains a song by Matchbox 20.

I'm watching Rat Race. YAY!

/ Devi sat down on her bed when she got home from Eat Or Die. She'd been sure Nny was going to try & kill her, but she'd been wrong. He'd eaten, gotten up to leave, and then glanced at her nervously on his way out the door. She'd been so anxious when she'd seen him passing that she's bitten her hand open. She sighed. The blood flow had stopped by now, but it had been a stupid thing to do in any case. She looked out the window. Maybe she would go and see her dad. She had nothing better to do. He life was experiencing a painful low.

XXX

Devi threw some things into a suitcase. She'd decided she was going to visit her father after all. What could it hurt? After all, he'd moved to Montana. She'd never been there. Some town called Billings. She finished packing. She had little she cared about enough to bring along. It was a spur of the moment decision to go visit. She wasn't sure if her father would disown her or not, because of what she had become (which was absolutely nothing), but she missed family. Maybe her sister & brother would be there. She hadn't seen them in many, many years. She put on her coat and scribbled a note to whoever might stop by (most probably Tenna),

_'Gone to visit my Dad in Billings Montana, Tenn. See ya in a few days or whenever I get back. Bye!_

-Devi'

Devi taped it to her door on the way out and got into her car when she got out of the apartment building. She turned on the radio and started to sing along with it as she drove off. All she had for guidance was a road map (ooh, wow), and her desire to have a change from the ordinary. Song after song passed, and she continued singing along even after her throat began to hurt,

She kept driving forward, hoping to see something new on the horizon, hoping whatever she might find wherever she went would be better than what she knew now, hoping something would bring her to life...


End file.
